


Buying Presents

by Spidey_Sins



Series: Bri’s December Event [11]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Aged-Up Peter Parker, Christmas Shopping, Established Relationship, M/M, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28015977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spidey_Sins/pseuds/Spidey_Sins
Summary: Peter laughed softly to himself as he came upon another display showing something that he absolutely had to get for Steve.It was a captain America onesie, complete with cowl-styled hood. There was absolutely no way that he could just walk past it.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Steve Rogers
Series: Bri’s December Event [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032492
Kudos: 38





	Buying Presents

Peter laughed softly to himself as he came upon another display showing something that he absolutely had to get for Steve.

It was a captain America onesie, complete with cowl-styled hood. There was absolutely no way that he could just walk past it.

So he got a size that he figured would fit Steve and he put it into his cart. He smiled to himself as he thought about giving his boyfriend all of the presents he was getting for him.

He hoped that it would make him happy. That was all he was aiming for, after all.

As he went to check out he pulled out his phone and felt his heartbeat speed up as he saw a text from Steve.

‘I hope you’re having fun shopping, I have dinner ready for when you get home. I miss you. Love you’

He made a happy noise and responded quickly, just an ‘I love you too.’

He hoped that his gifts would make Steve happy. Because he knew that the man deserved the world. He just wanted to do his part to make that happen.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr at spidey-sins for more content!


End file.
